


Someday This Pain Will Be Useful To You

by Sermocinare



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Homophobic Language, Humiliation, M/M, Object Insertion, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Pryde is a horrible horrible person, Rape, Sadism, Slurs, please excuse me I have to go to confession now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sermocinare/pseuds/Sermocinare
Summary: Hux had thought that Supreme Leader Ren's ire was the worst he would have to deal with after Crait. He had been very, very wrong.





	Someday This Pain Will Be Useful To You

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags.

„You know why I am here, Armitage?“

  
Armitage. As if he were still a little boy, sitting on the floor in his father’s office playing with toys while the adults discussed the future of the First Order.

“Yes, General.”

Hux kept his gaze trained straight ahead and his expression free of the resentment and fear that were roiling through his veins. Another thing he had learned in his father’s office.

Allegiant General Pryde cocked an eyebrow, prompting him to go on.

“I am to be punished for my recent failures in furthering the noble goals of the First Order, Sir.”

A traitorous voice in the back of his mind was whispering how High Command hadn’t seemed particularly interested in congratulating him on his victory after Hosnia, but he pushed it aside. Success was expected, failure was not.

“Yes.” Pryde’s sigh was not without affectation: “It pains me to be the bearer of this news, as well as the executor of said punishment. I always had high hopes for you, as did your father. In a way, it is fortunate that he isn’t with us any more, and doesn’t have to witness this.”

Hux had a hard time keeping himself from rolling his eyes. Pryde and the old man had always been rivals, trying to stab each other in the back at every turn. Besides, if Brendol were still alive, Hux was sure his father would have gladly carried out this punishment himself.

“High Command has decided that you are to be demoted until such time that you have proven yourself to be worthy of the rank of General again. I will take command of this ship as well as your troops.” Pryde’s voice softened: “I am sure this is only temporary, my boy. You will be back in command soon enough.”

Hux clenched his jaw, his hands balling into fists for a moment. So they were taking his command and giving it to this semi-senile relic who hadn’t seen battle for decades, who likely didn’t even know what Hux’s ships and weapons were capable of. They would have a better chance at finding and exterminating the last dregs of the Resistance with only Ren in command.

Pryde’s voice pulled him out of the seething pit of his indignation.

“Furthermore, you are to receive a corporeal punishment. Your failure cost the lives of many good soldiers, so it is only just that you feel some of the pain their loss has brought.”

This time, Hux couldn’t help himself. His eyes snapped to Pryde’s, a jab of fear twisting his stomach. That couldn’t be true, could it? Beatings were something you administered to unruly Cadets, not to distinguished officers, no matter the offense.

“I’m sorry, Armitage. I know this is highly unusual, but High Command has decided to make an example of you.”

“Of me?!” Hux’s eyes narrowed, his lips curling into a snarl: “I designed the greatest, most powerful weapon the galaxy has ever seen, I’m responsible for the destruction of the entire-”

“Atten-tion, Soldier!” Pryde bellowed, suddenly almost directly in front of Hux, and Hux reacted on pure instinct, snapping back into stance.

Pryde’s formerly almost jovial demeanor was gone, replaced by a derisive sneer, and he let his eyes wander over Hux’s body before coming to rest on his face.

“It seems like High Command was right. You have forgotten your station, grown arrogant and vain, basking in your former accomplishments instead of striving to reach even greater heights.” Pryde shook his head: “For shame, Armitage.”

Stepping back, Pryde used his command baton to point at Hux’s desk: “Bend over, palms on the table.” When Hux didn’t immediately react, he once again raised his voice: “Don’t you dare defy me again, or I’ll add another dozen strikes.”

Hux did as he had been told, drawing a deep breath and closing his eyes for a moment when he was standing in position. Fear and shame were turning his insides to knots, and he swallowed in an attempt to loosen the constriction in his throat. It had been a long time since someone had given him a disciplinary beating, but time hadn’t dulled the memories of what it had felt like, back when he was a cadet, a child, being punished for disobedience, for tardiness or for talking back to his betters. He remembered the pain, searing and sharp, then dulling as the days went by. The bruises, the shameful tears in the night.

“I trust that you will take your punishment like a man.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Hux hated how meek he already sounded, and he clenched his teeth tightly, determined to not make a sound. Pryde wouldn’t get a single pained cry or sob from him.

Still, the first blow made him gasp, though more in surprise than in pain, but the pain followed swiftly. Pryde didn’t seem to have any intention to make this easy on him. Not that Hux had expected him to. Pryde might try to hide his sadist’s grin behind the mask of someone whose heart was heavy about having to be the bearer of bad news and pain, but Hux knew his type all too well.

After the eighth strike, Hux stopped counting, needing all of his focus and willpower to hold back the whimpers of pain that were rising in his throat. He was shaking, his hands curled like claws, as if he were trying to dig into the metal surface of his desk to keep himself from simply sliding down to the floor. Tears were prickling in his eyes, and he was blinking rapidly to hold them back. He wouldn’t cry. He wasn’t a child any more, and men didn’t cry, as his father had made sufficiently clear around the time of his tenth birthday.

And then, there was nothing. No new pain, no further impact of unrelenting wood against tender flesh. Nothing but the sound of his rasping breath, and the shameful whine that accompanied every exhale. It was over.

Or maybe not. A few soothing caresses to the back of his neck, and then Pryde’s fingers curled around his nape, holding him down.

“Good boy, Armitage. You’re doing well so far. Now,” Pryde gave a sad, utterly fake sigh, “according to the instructions of High Command, I’m to give you a few more, but I’m supposed to punish, not torture, you. So, let’s have a look at the damage and then decide if you can take any more, shall we?”

Hux squirmed in Pryde’s grip, which only caused Pryde to push down harder, clicking his tongue admonishingly: “Hold still, or I will reconsider any possible leniency.”

Hux stilled, a shiver running down his spine. He didn’t want this, would rather take the rest of the beating than be humiliated like that. He could feel his face heating up, and he knew he was blushing, which only made him feel even more embarrassed.

Pryde made quick work of Hux’s belt and pants, pushing them down and exposing Hux to the cold air, which made Hux shiver once more. His ass felt as if it were on fire, swollen and radiating pain through his back and legs, which were trembling slightly with the effort of keeping him standing on his feet.

“Yes. This looks very painful. You’re going to hurt for a few days. But, well, that is the whole point, isn’t it, Armitage? To remind you of your missteps, your failures, and ensure that you won’t repeat them.”

Hux knew that he was supposed to say something, and swallowed to loosen the knot in his throat: “Yes, Allegiant General. I will learn from my punishment, and better myself.”

“I am sure that you will. After all, you want to get your rank and command back as soon as possible, don't you?"

Pryde had let go of Hux's nape when he had stripped Hux of his pants, but now he planted his hand between Hux's shoulder blades, pushing down a little, a reminder for Hux to stay as he was.

Hux held back a whimper when he felt the wood of the baton come to rest against his ass, but instead of striking him again, Pryde slowly, almost gently ran the implement over Hux's tender ass.

"I do think you need some further lessons in humility and obedience, though. Your conduct was quite disrespectful, and that just won't do, especially with your new rank and position."

Hux clenched his teeth, balling his hands into fists, his blood hot with anger and humiliation. He knew exactly where this was going. It wouldn't be the first time a superior officer had taken liberties with him. He had just hoped that he would never have to suffer through it again.

For a moment, he considered turning around and plunging the blade he kept hidden in his sleeve directly into one of Pryde's eyes. It would be easy, and quite satisfying, at least until he was executed for murder.

Instead, he moved his legs apart, exposing himself even further than he already had been.

Swallowing the bile that was rising in his throat, Hux tried to make his voice sound demure: "If you would like to take me, Sir, there's lubricant in one of the drawers."

He heard Pryde give a derisive snort: “Do you take me for one of your fellow deviants? What a disappointment you are, Armitage. I thought there was some honor left in you, something I, and the Order, could be proud of. Turns out that the son of the great Brendol Hux is nothing but a deviant whore.”

Hux bit the inside of his cheek, silently cursing himself. Stupid. Stupid, stupid boy, walking right into the trap that had been laid. He had thought he could make this end, maybe even use the situation to his advantage, for all that he hated it. Instead, he had given Pryde another bit of ammunition to hurt and humiliate him with.

Pryde’s fingers slid into his hair, gripping it tight enough to hurt before he wrenched Hux’s head back and hissed into his ear: “You’re a disgrace. I should tell High Command about this, make sure that you never get your rank back. It’s not as if you deserved it in the first place. I’d always wondered how you had climbed up the ladder so quickly. Maybe I have my answer now, dirty little whore.”

A quick shove, and Hux’s head hit the metal surface of the desk, hard enough to make his vision go black for a moment. Blinking rapidly, not daring to shake his head to chase away the spots that were dancing in front of his eyes, Hux braced his arms to push himself up again. Another shove, and this time he couldn’t help but cry out.

“Stay down.”

His mind was swimming, and he couldn’t even gather a coherent thought, let alone some kind of notion of what was going on, what was happening to him.

He heard a noise, followed by the touch of fingers spreading something slimy onto his hole, and then his whole world turned red with pain.

Through the sound of his own scream, Hux heard Pryde’s voice: “You want something up your ass? Have this.”

Driven by pure instinct, Hux reared up, feet scrabbling on the floor, trying to get away from the thing ripping into him.

“Don’t you like it?” Pryde’s voice was filled with pure, sadistic glee as he shoved the baton deeper. “I thought that was what you lot liked, something thick and hard.”

Hux screamed again, tears welling up in his eyes as the wooden baton was shoved deeper, too deep, and

“Stop, stop, please, it hurts-”

“Shut up!”

This time, Pryde yanked Hux’s head back violently, making him howl like a wounded animal, and even though he wanted to, Hux couldn’t stop screaming and pleading, the last traces of his self-control and dignity gone, erased by the pain that was ripping him apart.

And through all of that, Pryde’s jeering voice, asking him if he liked it, and maybe he just needed it a bit harder and deeper, wasn’t that nice?, while the pain was searing through his body like fire.

Then, finally, it was over. Hux managed to hold himself upright for a few precious seconds before sliding to the floor on his hands and knees, shivering. At some point, his voice had given out, screams replaced with whimpers which he just couldn’t seem to stop even now. His inner thighs were covered in something that was at the same time slippery and sticky, and he didn’t need to look to know that he was bleeding in a steady trickle.

The room was silent except for his whimpers, which somehow was worse than if Pryde had continued to demean him.

He swallowed hard, but his voice was still barely there, whispering words dragged up from old, deep memory: “I’m sorry. It won’t happen again, I’ll be good, I promise.”

A pleased chuckle from above, and then the command baton clattered to the floor next to him.

“Clean this up. You can give it back to me tomorrow.”

Hux nodded: “Yes, Sir.”

A few clicks of boots on the floor, a short hiss as the door opened and closed, and then Pryde was gone. Hux let out a sob, because finally, finally he could curl up on the floor and cry.

He didn’t know how long he had been lying there, sobbing and sniffling before falling into a deep, dark sleep. Taking a shuddering breath, Hux got to his knees, then pulled himself up, hissing in pain at every movement. Looking around, his eyes found the baton on the floor, and Hux’s lips pulled back, exposing his teeth, a feral growl rolling from his chest.

Pryde would pay for this. Hux would get his rank, his station back, and then that sadistic bastard would pay for everything he had done. Not tomorrow, nor next month, but Hux would make him pay for every bit of pain a thousand times over, until that monster wished he had never laid a single finger on Hux’s body. Sooner or later, everyone who did, paid.


End file.
